customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bop Rides Her Tricycle (battybarney2014's version)
Baby Bop Rides Her Tricycle is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Baby Bop tries to ride her tricycle around the park, so Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show her how to ride it. Educational Theme: Trying Your Best at Riding a Tricycle Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) (cameo) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (cameo) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (cameo) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (cameo) * Amy (Molly Wilson) (cameo) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) (cameo) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) (cameo) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) (cameo) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) (cameo) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) (cameo) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) (cameo) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) (cameo) * Lily (Luxy Banner) (cameo) * Noah (Keeton Green) (cameo) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (cameo) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (cameo) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) (cameo) Song List # Trying and Trying # Trying Something New # By Myself # Try and Try Again # Do Your Best # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The Barney voice from "Listen!" is used * The BJ costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The BJ voice from "The Big Garden" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Pot Full of Sunshine" is used * The Riff costume from "The Nature of Things" is used. * The Riff voice from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra made cameo appearances for being the crowd while watching Baby Bop is trying to ride her tricycle around the cones during a trick. * Three of these kids (Rachel, David and Laura) also appeared in Rhymes and Queen Baby Bop. Quotes Quote 1 * Baby Bop: Now, I'm going to practice riding my tricycle. * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. * Barney: What are you doing? * Baby Bop: I'm riding my tricycle. Watch this. * (Baby Bop rides her tricycle) * BJ: Sissy! * Riff: Baby Boppity-Bop! * Baby Bop: Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. I'm riding around the park. * BJ: Wow! You're riding your tricycle. * Barney: So, keep trying. Quote 2 * Baby Bop: I'll do it again. Here I go! * (Baby Bop rides her tricycle again) * Barney, BJ and Riff: Yay! * Rachel: Way to go, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Hi, Rachel. I did a good job at riding my tricycle. * Rachel: You did such a good job a riding it. * Barney: That's right, Rachel. Baby Bop loves to ride around her tricycle. * Baby Bop: Me too. * BJ: How can she try something new? * Baby Bop: I'll try a new to ride a tricycle, tie my shoes or ride a scooter. * Barney: Baby Bop, you will. Quote 3 * Baby Bop: I can do all by myself. * Rachel: Sure you can! * Riff: Practice makes perfect. * BJ: That's exactly what she's doing it too. * Barney: Baby Bop's doing it herself. * Laura: Is Baby Bop doing it herself? * Barney: Yes. Hi, Laura. * Laura: Hi, Barney. Hi, everybody. She's practicing riding her tricycle. * Rachel: Practicing riding it? * BJ: What on earth is she up to? * Riff: Barney? * Barney: Yes, Riff? * Riff: Is she doing a trick? * BJ: Ay-yi-yi! Sissy tricking me! * Barney: Well, that's okay. She can do better next time. * Laura: Where is she? * Riff: Maybe she's riding around the park. * Baby Bop: I'm here! * Barney: There you are! * Baby Bop: I'm doing a special trick on my tricycle. Wanna do it yourself? Quote 4 * David: Hey, guys! How's it going? * BJ: Great! * Riff: Tippity-Top to me! * Barney: Hello, David. Why is Baby Bop trying to ride her tricycle? * David: She rode all day. * Rachel: She's practicing her years and years. * Laura: She can only do it by herself. * Baby Bop: I'm doing it! Uh-oh! * Barney: Is everything alright, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Barney? I can't ride it! * BJ: Sure you do, Sissy. You'll do better next time. * Riff: You just try and try again. Quote 5 * Baby Bop: Hey, I'll do my ride my tricycle now! See you later! * All: Bye, Baby Bop! * David: What are we waiting for? Let's have a competition! * (all exclaimed) * Barney: This is fun! * (BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra are seeing Barney arriving) * Barney: Hello, everybody! Are you ready to see Baby Bop's tricycle trick? * BJ, Riff and the Kids: (cheering) * Barney: Here she comes! * Baby Bop: Now, I'm doing a tricycle trick. Are you ready? * All: Ready! * Baby Bop: I'll ride around the cones 20 times. Here I go! * All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! * Baby Bop: Yay! I did it! I did it, Barney! * Barney: Very good, Baby Bop! You did a good job riding your tricycle! * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney! * BJ: So, here's your metal. * Riff: And a ribbon. * Baby Bop: Why, thanks. I did my best. * Barney: So do you. Quote 6 * Baby Bop: I love competitions. * Riff: Me too. * BJ: So did I. * Barney: All that competitions make me feel thirsty. * Baby Bop: I need a water bottle. * BJ: I'm thirsty. * Riff: I am thirsty too. * Rachel: We better go, Barney. * Laura: We'll see you later! * Rachel, David and Laura: Bye! * Barney: So long! * BJ: Barney, we had so much fun! * Barney: I have fun too. Everyday is fun when we share it with the people we love. * Baby Bop: Aw. Quote 7 * BJ: Guys, let's go get some water to drink. * Riff: Come on, Beej! * Baby Bop: This is going to be fun! * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Bye, Barney! * Barney: Bye now! * (Baby Bop, BJ and Riff disappear and Toy Barney. A twinkle appears in Barney's right eye) Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes